Chris's reason
by serenitykid7875
Summary: AU Chris's past comes to life. When Bianca shows the sister's Chris's reason for coming back and for trying so hard to remain unknown to them. Contains: cutting.
1. Chapter 1

Chris was tired of living in the past his mother Piper had thrown him out of the house and not to mention he was no closer to finding out who turned Wyatt evil. Chris hurt emotionally and physically from everything. None of them acted like they liked him at all and that hurt him after all they were his family. But not in this time, in this time they were his charges and the Elder who didn't understand. Chris pulled out his knife and rolled up his sleeve, he had been doing this ever since his mother had died. He cut himself a little at first and then pulled the blade across faster. He didn't realize how much he had till the blood seemed to pour out of his arm. He thought of stopping it, but realized he didn't want too.

Piper was working on a potion with Paige and Phoebe, when they decided to call for Chris.

"Chris!" Piper yelled still kind of angry at him, but he didn't come like he normally did. "Chris, come here now!"

Chris never came though and they even waited a little while before calling Leo. Leo came and complained about Chris never being there when he was needed. But before they did anything else, Bianca appeared. Piper went to blow her up, but Bianca said, "Wait…I know that you want to blow me up, but you need to save him."

"Save who?" Piper said a little concerned about Wyatt not Chris.

"Chris." Bianca said.

"What about him." Leo said not believing that Piper hadn't blown up a demon.

"He needs your help. I've come from heaven to get you to help him," Bianca said, "Let me show you his memories of the future it will help you understand him and maybe save him."

"No way, you're a demon you're trying to get us to trust you."

"If you don't Chris will be lost forever and Wyatt will win."

"Okay." Piper said from behind everyone closest to the book.

"Piper, don't believe her. Chris doesn't need our help. He's probably the person that changes Wyatt into evil." Leo said not believing his wife was starting to believe in Bianca.

"Stop Leo, I want to see why Chris is the way that he is," Piper said, "I don't believe that Wyatt turns evil, but I want to see why Chris believes he does."

"Fine," Leo said still angry he turned to Bianca, "Show us."

"Realize something Leo. I don't like you and I'm doing this for my fiancée. You were never a good father. And you don't deserve to have such an attitude toward Chris without knowing his past," Bianca said upset with Leo but then turned and began the chant, "Let the past be seen, to those who haven't been, to see the pain, they have caused."

Suddenly they seemed to be transferred to the manor, but in the future. Wyatt was about two and playing with a little baby with the help of Piper.

"Wyatt, honey play nice with your little brother, he's new to the world." Piper said as Wyatt then gently handed the baby a toy.

"Piper, how is our new nephew?" Paige asked coming in with Phoebe.

"Chris is good, my little peanut s' being a really good little boy."

Then Leo orbed in and said, "Piper, I'm taking Wyatt for a little while."

"Leo you said you'd take time for Chris this week." Piper said angry.

"I will later, I'm taking Wyatt now."

"Fine Leo take Wyatt have fun."

Leo took Wyatt's hand and orbed him away. Chris started to cry, so Piper picked him up and began to rock him.

"It's okay peanut. I love you even if your father doesn't." Piper said trying to calm Chris down.

The past Piper watched the memory and suddenly understood why Chris had looked so heart broken when she had told him to get out. She also understood why Chris was so angry with Leo all the time. Tears formed in her eyes and she felt like a terrible mother to a son she never knew she had.

Then they were moved into a new memory, Chris was about eight and Wyatt was about ten. It was Chris's birthday and the sisters were talking with the parents of several of the kids who were over. Wyatt and Chris were saying goodbye to all the kids, Piper and the sisters were saying goodbye to the parents.

Chris seemed a little down, so Piper took him aside along with Wyatt and Piper said, "Peanut, why are you so sad?"

"Dad said he'd come this year." Chris said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh sweetheart," Piper said wiping away Chris's tears, "Your father probably got busy with the other Elders."

"It's going to be okay Chris Dad will make it up to you. Don't be sad." Wyatt said trying to make Chris feel better.

"Why don't you two go have another piece of the cake?" Piper said changing the subject.

"Okay mom." Chris said as Wyatt pulled his brother toward the kitchen.

Piper watched her two boys go to the kitchen and then turned to see Paige and Phoebe. "I'm going to kill Leo." Piper said.

"After I do, he keeps promising that he'll come, but he never does Piper." Phoebe said.

"I know. Maybe it would be better if I tell Leo he can't come around anymore."

"It would be better for Chris. He thinks Leo hates him and wishes he was never born." Paige said.

"Leo!" Piper said very angry with Leo for not coming to Chris's birthday.

"What?" Leo said as he orbed in.

"Don't give me that attitude. You forgot your son's birthday again."

"I've never forgotten Wyatt's birthday."

"Not Wyatt's, Chris's. Leo you promised him. Like you do every year and he believed you."

"Where's Wyatt? He needs to come up for training."

"You're not taking him. You are such an asshole. You don't get to take one son and forget the other."

"Piper, he needs to train. The other Elders made that clear."

"Ugh…fine. Wyatt."

Wyatt and Chris came running from the kitchen, "Hey dad." Wyatt and Chris said together.

"Come on Wyatt it's time for your training." Leo said grabbing Wyatt's hand.

"What about Chris?" Wyatt said confused.

"He's not allowed up there and you know it. Let's go." Leo said and orbed away with Wyatt.

Chris stood there next to Piper and began to cry as he watched Leo and Wyatt orb away.

"Sweetheart, it's okay." Piper said wrapping Chris in a hug.

"He hates me." Chris said crying harder against Piper's shoulder.

"He doesn't matter. I love you honey and it's going to be okay."

Paige and Phoebe gave Chris and Piper space, Piper wiped away Chris's tears again and made him look at her.

"He doesn't matter as long as we have each other. It's going to be okay. I love you."

"I love you too, mom." Chris said hugging Piper close.

Then the scene changed again a few more years in the future, it was Chris's birthday, he and Piper were spending it with just the two of them. Suddenly a demon shimmered in, with long claws and fangs, he attacked Chris and Piper. Piper went to blow him up, but it didn't work and he came after her.

"Chris, get out of here." Piper said as she kept blowing the demon up, but he continued to reappear.

"I'm not leaving you mom." Chris said as he orbed his dagger to the heart of the demon. But it didn't do anything to the demon and the demon got closer to Piper. The demon got close enough to Piper and slashed her with his claws.

"Mom, run!" Chris said orbing over to Piper, but before he orbed over to her the demon shoved his claw through her chest. Chris appeared just in time to hold his mom as she fell to the ground. "Mom you have to hold on."

"Peanut I love you. It's going to be okay." Piper said as her heart began to slow down.

"Mom please don't leave me, I need you. I love you so much." Chris said crying.

"I love you too."

"Leo! Leo! Please come mom needs you. Wyatt? Leo? Dad! Please come down I need you, mom needs you." Chris said as he held Piper as her heart stopped beating.

Suddenly the scenes changed rapidly as they watched Phoebe die, then Paige, and then the rest of the family, even Bianca. They watched as Chris was there unable to do anything to save them all. Then the scenes changed to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge were they watched one more scene. Chris pulled out a knife and rolled up his sleeve. They saw the scars on his arm and everyone gasped except Bianca. They watched as he slit his wrist and closed his eyes.

The scenes all went away and the sisters, Leo and Bianca were left in the attic once more. "You have to save him. If you don't you won't save Wyatt." Bianca said turning back into a ghost and then ascending back to heaven.

"Paige orb to Chris." Piper said grabbing Paige's and Phoebe's hands, Paige orbed and Leo followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper and Paige orbed to the top of the bridge to find Chris lying down and covered in his blood. Chris was unconscious mumbling 'mom' over and over, Piper and Paige ran over to him and then orbed back to the manor.

When they arrived at the manor Leo and Phoebe were waiting in the conservatory. Piper yelled for Leo once they had Chris settled on the floor of the living room. Leo and Phoebe came running.

"Oh my God that's a lot of blood." Phoebe said when she and Leo entered the living room.

"Leo heal him, quick." Piper said holding Chris's head in her lap. Leo did as he was told and healed Chris, Chris stayed still though with his eyes closed.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Piper said when Chris finally opened his eyes.

"Mom, is it really you?" Chris said a little confused.

"Of course it is Peanut."

"But you can't be here I watched you die."

"Chris, do you remember where you are?" Paige asked him.

"I sort of remember, but if I'm where I think I am, you shouldn't know I'm your son." Chris said looking at Piper.

"Chris, Bianca showed us your past in order to help you now." Phoebe said softly.

"She can't she's dead." Chris said sadly.

"She did and she wanted us to save you, to help you." Leo said.

"You never cared. Why would you now?" Chris said to Leo.

"Because you're my son and I love you."

"Peanut, I know that we've treated you terribly. We want to make things better and to get to know you." Piper said as she wiped away a few of Chris's tears that had left his eyes.

"I'm scared to do that." Chris said.

"Why are you scared?"

"I'm scared, because I don't want to lose you again." Chris said as Piper ran her fingers through his hair.

"Peanut maybe you changed all of our futures. Maybe you won't lose me. But you need to trust us and believe that things are going to be different. We all love you very much."

"I want to, but I'm still afraid. I can't lose you again it hurts too much." Chris said as he cried more.

"Honey, I'm right here. Shh…you're going to be okay. It's going to be okay. I love you." Piper said wiping his tears again.

"I love you too mom. I love you all."

"Chris everything will be okay," Leo said, "We aren't going to let anything happen to anyone."

"Sleep sweetheart," Piper said as she ran her fingers through his hair again, "We'll talk more a little later."

"You guys will still be here?" Chris said like a little child who was afraid that everyone was going to disappear.

"Yes, peanut we'll still be here." Piper said as Chris closed his eyes.

Chris fell to sleep quickly with Piper still running her fingers through his hair. She knew he'd feel safer with her nearby. Leo watched Wyatt with the question of whether or not they had already saved him from whatever turned him evil. Paige and Phoebe went back to doing what they were before, but they still worried about Chris and Wyatt.

Chris woke up several hours later to see Piper was next to him, holding him close to her. He closed his eyes and just felt her being there. He was happy again and she was alive again. Chris loved his mom more than anyone else in the family he didn't know how to live without her. After Wyatt had turned evil, Chris had found out that Wyatt had sent a demon to kill Piper he was furious and he knew that he had to go back and save her. In order to save Piper, he had to save Wyatt. Chris knew that no matter what if he saved one, he could save the other.

"Chris?" Piper said sensing that Chris wasn't asleep anymore.

"Yes?" Chris said opening his eyes.

"You okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah I'm all right."

"Peanut when did you start cutting?" Piper asked softly.

"After you died I started to cut. At first I did it to stop the pain. After a while it got harder to stop cutting."

"You know that it's not the right thing to do, right?"

"I do, I just didn't know how to cope."

"I understand, but from now on when you feel you need to do that I want you to come to me. Okay?"

"Okay mom. Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Chris then got up from the bed and turned to Piper to help her get up. Chris hugged Piper and she hugged him back. He was so happy that she was holding him again, he really had missed her. They walked into the nursery to find Leo unconscious on the floor with Gideon holding Wyatt next to the crib.

"No!" Chris yelled running toward Gideon and Wyatt, Gideon stopped Chris with a flick of his hand; Chris was thrown into the door.

"Gideon!" Piper yelled getting ready to blow him up.

"Sorry, this is for the best." Gideon said as he orbed away.

"Damn it." Piper said as she watched Gideon disappear. She knelt down next to Chris to see if he was okay.

"I'm okay. Is Dad?" Chris said leaning toward Leo.

"I'll check. Don't go anywhere." Piper said as she got up and walked over to Leo. Piper felt for a pulse and found one, so she shook him. "Leo, wake up."

"Wyatt?" Leo said as he realized what had happened and sat up.

"Gideon took him." Chris said walking over to them.

"I'm going to kill him." Leo said angry with himself for not seeing Gideon for who he was.

"Where do you think he'd take him?" Piper asked.

"Underworld." Chris and Leo said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why would he take him there?" Piper asked confused on why Gideon would take Wyatt to the underworld as she helped Chris stand up.

"Cause we can't sense them as well as we can up here." Leo said.

"We'll need to get Phoebe and Paige." Chris said as he brushed off the dust on him.

"I'll go get them. Why don't you both go upstairs and see if you can find anything that will help us please."

"Come on mom. I'll orb us upstairs." Chris said as he took Piper's hand.

Leo orbed down to the kitchen where Phoebe and Paige were eating breakfast. Phoebe saw Leo's face and felt his anger and worry.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Phoebe said as she stood and walked over to him along with Paige.

"Gideon took Wyatt. He said that it was for the best. I'm so angry I didn't see it and I'm worried that Gideon will hurt Wyatt," Leo said, "We need your help. Piper and Chris are upstairs looking for something to help us."

"We'll head up there now." Paige said taking Phoebe's hand and orbed.

Paige, Phoebe, and Leo all arrived to chaos in the attic. Gideon had sent some lower level demons and a dark lighter to keep them occupied. Piper was blowing up the demons while Chris was trying not to get shot by the dark lighter and kill him instead.

"Chris!" Leo said as an arrow pierced Chris's chest. Piper blew up the last few demons, while Leo used his Elder powers to kill the dark lighter. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo ran to Chris once the demons and the dark lighter were dead.

"Peanut. Hold on," Piper said holding Chris's head in her lap, "Phoebe, pull the arrow out. Paige help hold him still. Leo get ready to heal him." They all did as they were told.

"All right, I'm going to try and pull it out as quickly as I can," Phoebe said, "One, two, three." Phoebe pulled the arrow out. Chris tried to hold still and Paige helped hold him down. Piper ran her fingers through his hair and wiped away a few tears that fell out of his eyes. "All right Leo heal him."

"It's not working. I don't understand." Leo said as tears threatened to fall. Piper was already crying as Chris's breathing got softer.

"Chris, you have to hold on. Don't leave us." Piper said crying harder. Leo tried again to heal Chris, but this time the wound healed and the color came back to Chris's face. "Peanut you're going to be okay." Piper kissed Chris's forehead and then wiped away her tears and his.

"Mom you guys need to go after Gideon and get Wyatt back. He's got to be what makes Wyatt evil." Chris said he moved to sit up.

"We will save him, but we need to make sure that you're going to be okay." Leo said helping Chris said.

"Dad, I'm okay. You have to hurry. Gideon thinks Wyatt is already evil. Him holding Wyatt hostage is what makes Wyatt evil, he tries to kill him. All that Wyatt goes through is what changes him."

"Okay Chris, we'll go. But Piper you're staying here and making sure he's safe."

"Okay." Piper said agreeing that she'll stay with Chris.

"What? I don't need to be watched. I'll be fine." Chris said.

"Peanut, I want to stay here. I want to be here with you." Piper said.

"Okay."

"All right Paige, Phoebe let's go." Leo said as Paige took Phoebe's hand and followed Leo down to the underworld.

"Chris, why can't Wyatt just orb back home?" Piper asked him as they sat down on the couch that was in the attic.

"Cause he's still young. He hasn't fully developed his powers yet." Chris said.

Down in the underworld Leo was trying to sense Gideon, while Paige and Phoebe went around trying to find a demon who would know where Gideon was. Gideon was in a cave close to where Barbas was trapped by the Elders. Gideon went to try and kill Wyatt with an athame that was blessed, but Wyatt orbed away. Gideon knew he didn't have much time, so he did the only thing he knew would get Wyatt to come to him. Gideon changed his voice to Leo's and orbed into a different cave nearby.

Leo sensed Gideon orb into the new cave and orbed to Paige and Phoebe who were still looking around, they then orbed to Gideon who had called Wyatt using Leo's voice. Gideon then used crystals to trap Wyatt in the cave.

"I'm sorry Wyatt, but you're a threat to the world. I'm doing this for the greater good." Gideon said as he moved closer to Wyatt, who put up his shield. "Oh come on now. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"Get away from my son." Leo said as he orbed in and punched Gideon into a different part of the cave, where Wyatt couldn't see them.

"Leo, you don't understand I'm doing this to save the greater good. Wyatt will kill and torture people in the future. I'm saving the world from his wrath." Gideon said trying to stand up.

"You're the reason he turns to evil Gideon. You do that to him. I won't let you hurt him."

"Leo, what are you going to do? I'm an Elder and so are you. You can't kill me." Gideon said.

"But we can take you to the other Elders and have them recycle you." Paige said orbing in with Phoebe.

"You don't understand. Wyatt is evil. He's going to destroy the world with his powers." Gideon said.

"We've heard enough. I've already told the Elders about you and they are already here." Leo said as some of the Elders appeared.

"Leo please you have to understand this is for the greater good." Gideon said as two of the Elders grabbed him.

"No Gideon, you don't understand. You're the threat to the world, when you try to hurt Wyatt you're what changes him to evil." Leo said as the two Elders that held Gideon orbed him back up to the other Elders.

Paige, Phoebe, and Leo then walked back over to Wyatt who was just standing in the middle of the cave with the crystals around him.

Back at the manor Piper was in the kitchen cooking with Chris. They both were sure that Leo, Paige, and Phoebe were going to bring Wyatt back safe, but the wait was making them a little nervous.

"Mom?" Chris said as he added eggs to the mixing bowl.

"Yes, peanut." Piper said as she kept mixing.

"Everything's going to be okay. Dad, Aunt Paige, and Aunt Phoebe will find Wyatt and they'll all be okay."

"I know sweetheart."

"Piper, Chris." Leo called from the conservatory, Piper and Chris walked together into the conservatory. Phoebe was holding Wyatt, while Paige and Phoebe stood nearby. Piper and Chris walked over to Leo where Wyatt was reaching for Piper to hold him. Piper took Wyatt from Leo and kissed his forehead, Leo put an arm around Chris and hugged him.

"Dad, do you think I should go back to my own time?" Chris said, "Now that everything is better."

"If you want to stay you can. But if you think that it will be best to go back we can send you back." Leo said.

"I don't want to go back, but wouldn't it make things confusing when I'm born?"

"Just a little confusing, but you only have to go back if you want to. We will love you no matter what you decide to do." Piper said trying to make I easier for Chris's emotions about going back.

"I'm scared that if I go back, you guys won't be there." Chris said as Piper handed Wyatt back to Leo for a second to hug Chris and wipe away a few of his tears.

"Chris, how about I go with you and if things are still bad we'll come back together. This way I know you're safe and everything is better."

"But if anything happens to you there, there won't be a future for me to return to."

"Honey, nothing will happen to me. I'm going with you I want to make sure everything will be fine."

"Okay mom."

Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Chris headed upstairs to start working on a potion to help Piper take Chris back to the future. Leo took Wyatt to play with his toys, while they worked.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had finally finished the potion after looking through a few of the magic books at magic school. Chris was still a little uncertain about going back to the future, but he wanted to make sure that he really did save Wyatt and the rest of the world. Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Leo, Chris, and Wyatt all gathered in the attic and began to say their goodbyes.

"Make sure you don't work too hard." Paige said as she hugged Chris.

"I won't Aunt Paige." Chris said hugging her back. Chris then walked over to Phoebe.

"Be safe and enjoy the future you helped save." Phoebe said as Chris hugged her.

"I'll try." Chris said as he then backed away from Phoebe and walked over to Leo and Wyatt.

"I love you, son." Leo said, "Wyatt loves you too."

"Love you both too." Chris said as he hugged Leo and Wyatt.

"All right peanut lets go." Piper said as Chris took her hand in his.

"Okay mom." Chris said as he and Piper stepped back from the rest of the family. Piper threw the potion and it hit the wall and opened a portal, Piper and Chris then stepped into the portal.

"Did it work?" Piper asked as she looked around, she did notice that they were in the attic of the manor.

"I don't know." Chris said looked around, he then walked over to the window and looked outside. "It looks nice outside, peaceful."

"Do you think the rest of the family's downstairs?" Piper said hearing noise coming from downstairs.

"I think so. I can sense them, but I sense two of you."

"Let's go see."

"Okay."

Chris and Piper then walked downstairs past the dining room and into conservatory, where Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Wyatt, and Piper were looking through the book of shadows.

"Hello." Chris said as he and Piper came to a stop near the doorway. Chris stood a little in front of Piper just in case something went wrong.

"Chris!" Piper shouted happily and walked over to him and hugged him.

"Okay. Does that mean everything is better?" past Piper said coming out from behind Chris.

"Everything here is great. You did it peanut." Future Piper said as she hugged Chris again.

Suddenly a ball of blue light came from the sky and a woman appeared and said, "Hello Christopher. You have done what you were meant to do. You now will have the life you were meant to have."

"Who are you?" Chris said confused.

"My name is Destiny. I have come to tell you that your hardships are over." She said.

"Really?" Chris asked a little worried.

"Yes from now on everything will be okay."

"Mom do you hear that? Everything is going to be okay." Chris said hugging past Piper, future Piper, and then the rest of the family.

"I heard peanut. That means I'm going to head back home to my time." Piper said as she ran one of her hands through Chris's hair.

"But…" Chris said with tears in his eyes.

"Honey it's not goodbye remember. I'm right here." future Piper said as she made Chris look her in the eyes.

"Oh right." Chris said as he wiped his unshed tears away. Then past Piper stepped away from them and threw the potion at the wall and a portal opened up again.

"I love you peanut." past Piper said smiling at her baby boy.

"I love you too mom." Chris said as future Piper took his hand and gave it a squeeze.


End file.
